Paradoxical
by Ihna
Summary: Naruto jeune homme du 21 siècle, détesté et rejeté par beaucoup, avec peu d'ami se retrouve propulsé dans un monde ninja. Un monde où tous semble le connaître et attendre des choses de lui dont ramener un garçon qu'ils nomment comme son ami, Sasuke. Mais lui les connait, et ils l'ont toujours détesté. VIENDRAIT IL DE CE MONDE NINJA? Aventure/Romance/Angst/YAOI. HAPPY-END.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** : Naruto jeune homme du 21° siècle, détesté et rejeté par beaucoup, musicien solitaire avec peu d'ami se retrouve propulsé dans un monde ninja. Un monde où tout le monde semble le connaître et attendre des choses de lui dont ramener un crétin qu'il nomme comme son ami. Mais lui les connais, et ils l'ont toujours détesté, alors pourquoi donc se repose t'ils sur lui ? Viendrait il de ce monde ?

**Couples : Naruto/Sasuke principalement.**

**Mise en bouche -pour vous donnez envie de lire la fiction- :** L'adolescent ouvrit des yeux étonnés sur une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas, une chambre, de fille d'après la couleur rose criarde des murs. Maintenant parfaitement réveillé il se releva un peu trop vite du lit sur lequel il était allongé essayant de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Une douleur au crâne le renseigna sur le fait qu'il avait surement bien trop bu. Il passa douloureusement une main dans sa tignasse blonde pour la recoiffer quand une forme à ses côté le fit se figer. Une fille. Alors qu'il était homosexuel. Avec des cheveux roses en plus. Sakura ?! La répulsion à l'égard de la jeune femme le fit sauter du lit, se prendre les pieds dans un jean et s'étaler lamentablement par terre. Il se souvenait. Cette salope l'avait emmené ici pour qu'il se fasse tabasser par ses camarades à cette foutu fête de merde!

**- Narutoooo ... Arrête de faire du bruit comme ça dès le matin !**

Son cerveau se mit un moment sur pause avant qu'il n'essaye de comprendre la situation. Le blond tourna sur lui-même, ne reconnaissant absolument pas les lieux et l'intonation presque amical derrière l'énervement dans sa voix. D'une impulsion panique il se précipita sur la fenêtre. Le paysage. Il avait changé. C'était quoi le délire ... ?

_**Ce que Naruto ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait changé de dimension, de monde. Pour se retrouver là où il est normalement, dans le monde ninja.**_


	2. Malheureusement je viens de ce monde

**_Pendant deux ou trois chapitres Naruto sera dans notre monde, c'est quand on aura bien comprit sa situation que je le ferais basculer dans le monde d'où il vient vraiment. Soyez patient bande de morues. J'vous aimes. Aller voir mes autres fictions :)_**

_**L**_a musique dans les oreilles le jeune homme n'était plus vraiment là, évadé dans un monde où la solitude qui l'envahissait est voulu. Où son corps et son âme meurtries pouvaient enfin se reposer sans que personne ne vienne lui rappeler sa misérable condition.

Les tonalités envahissaient son crâne qu'il bougeait en rythme, les yeux fermés et le sourire aux lèvres. C'était sa mise à feu, quand il voulait tout exploser et que son esprit s'envolait pour rejoindre son paradis. Un monde où il était seul, avec des des personnes qui l'aimaient pour ce qu'il était et non ce qu'il représentait. Malheureusement trop peu nombreuses dans sa vie.

**- ...**

Le blond sentit une présence devant lui et c'est avec un regard endormis qu'il ouvrit des yeux bleus océan d'une nuance plus qu'électrique sur la personne en face de lui. Un sourire feint étira ses traits alors qu'il tendait son point au garçon devant lui et retirant lentement ses écouteurs à regrets, les dernières notes audibles grisant son corps alors que le jeune homme en face de lui s'écroula à ses côtés, une guitare électrique dans les mains. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un bon jour, alors il faisait semblant, comme souvent.

**- Tu penses qu'il faut l'attendre ?**

Il haussa les épaules, ça lui était bien égal de commencer avec ou sans leur préposé à la batterie. De toutes façon ce n'était pas comme si il arrivait toujours à l'heure, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs jamais le cas et ils arrivaient toujours à répéter sans son aide le temps qu'il ne daigne se montrer.

Le jeune homme se releva dans un grognement réprobateur, ses muscles ayant passés un peu trop de temps dans la même position étaient parcourus de douloureux frissons. Malgré cela il s'approcha précautionneusement de l'estrade que les quatre adolescents avaient construit eux-même en suant sang et eau et grimpa près de son micro. Pas d'instrument pour lui, pas aujourd'hui, c'était au tours de son meilleur ami de prendre la guitare pour en faire vibrer les cordes jusqu'a l'épuisement.

**- Naru' ? Tu pense qu'il faut leur dire d'arrêter de se lécher la bouche pour venir jouer ou bien ... ?**

Le blond rit en entendant la voix faussement énervé de son ami, il tourna le visage vers lui alors que ses mains cherchaient à tâtons la prise à laquelle il pourrait accrocher son micro. Le jeune homme le regardait faire, clairement amusé par la maladresse chronique de son ami, mais sans esquisser le moindre geste pour l'aider. Au lieu de ça il fouilla dans son jean délavé pour y chercher son précieux médiator qu'il coinça entre des dents étonnement pointues pendant qu'il attachait ses cheveux teints en blanc et bleu d'un mouvement habituel.

**- Je vais les chercher, profite en pour accorder ta merde Sui'.**

**- Va te faire mettre Uzumaki ! **

Ledit Uzumaki accrocha vite fait la rallonge à la prise et déguerpit de la pièce pour ne pas subir le sermon interminable de son ami et accessoirement bassiste sur sa précieuse et ö combien merveilleuse guitare, non merci ! Et ce fut en recoiffant sa lourde tignasse blonde d'un geste sur et rapide qu'il déboula dans le salon de son meilleur ami en pleine séance de découverte buccale sur la personne de son petit ami.

Une personne normale aurait signalé sa présence en toussant ou frappant à la porte. Mais pas Naruto, il n'était pas comme tout le monde et on ne cessait pas de le lui répéter alors pourquoi être dans la norme ? Autant assumer sa différence et le rejet constant des autres.

Le sourire qu'il arborait aurait surement fallu pour alarmer les deux amoureux qui se découvraient tranquillement mais malheureusement pour eux, ils ne le virent pas. Mais accusèrent comme ils purent le poids bien sentit d'un adolescent un peu trop grand pour son âge.

**- Bordel s'pèce de con !**

Le brun regarda avec amusement la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance quand une main bronzé attrapa violemment le col du haut de son blond. L'ébène tourna la tête vers son petit ami, visiblement énervé qui gueulait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était normal d'être aussi con avec un couleur de cheveux pareil.

**- Tu peux parler ... le rouquin.**

Scandalisé, ledit petit ami écarquilla des yeux choqué sur son amant. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Naruto, il perdait dans tout les domaines de toutes façon, ce petit con passerait toujours avant lui, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise. Son brun le considérait comme son petit frère, faute d'avoir pu protéger le vrai, et prendra constamment sa défense même si il avait tord. Yahiko était d'ailleurs un peu jaloux de la relation privilégié qu'entretenait les deux jeunes hommes. Ils étaient tellement proche, réunit par la douleur, triste amitié.

**- Bon je t'emprunte l'autre moche pendant une durée indéterminé on à b'soins de lui. Ça te dérange pas ?**

**- Bah- ...** _Commença le roux._

**- Ouais c'est pareil de toute façon.**

Ses yeux noisettes se levèrent au ciel alors que son -magnifique hein- petit-ami se levait pour rejoindre le blond dans la cave, lei de répétition. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la musique était si importante pour eux mais faisait avec, après tout ils se connaissaient bien avant qu'il ne rencontre Itachi. Et c'était d'ailleurs grâce au blond qu'il avait pu changer et arrêter de dealer pour reprendre ses études et redevenir quelqu'un de respectable. Le reste en avait naturellement découlé, Naruto passant tout son temps avec son meilleur ami lui avait finalement présenté et le coup de foudre avait bel et bien eu lieu, c'était presque si les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas littéralement sautés dessus en s'embrassant.

Les notes s'envolaient dans la pièce closes alors que la voix rauque et chaude de Naruto l'accompagnait à merveille, rendant le tout mélodieux et entraînant, presque hypnotique quand son corps commença à se déhancher suavement. Les hanches fines et gracieuses ondulaient en caressant légèrement le pied du micro qui se faisait déjà délicatement frôler par les mains caramels du chanteur. La tête de ce dernier partit en arrière alors que sa voix descendait dans les graves pour une dernière note volé directement de sa passion et son esprit tourmenté.

Sa respiration se fit plus calme soulevant à intervalles régulier son torse dénudé et recouvert d'une fine et luisante couche de sueur. Itachi et Suigetsu avaient eux-aussi retirés leurs hauts pour laisser apercevoir des ventres plats et bien pâles par rapport à la couleur de celui de Naruto qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de le leur faire remarquer.

Un bruit de porte qui claque le tira de sa rêverie et il sourit comme un crétin en voyant débarquer leur batteur, naturellement excité comme une puce, les yeux noisettes cachés derrière d'épaisse lunettes à monture rouge. Rouge comme ses longs cheveux décoiffés qui tombaient en une cascade flamboyante dans son dos découvert par un haut ne cachant presque rien de son corps parfaitement bien dessiné. Un sourire vicieux et la furie rousse sauta à la taille du blond pour claquer un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres pleines qu'elle ne manqua pas de mordre avant de redescendre lentement sous les suppliques de son blond qui ne vantait en rien son poids.

**- Si t'es pas content t'a cas te muscler, tafiole.**

Les yeux clairs de Naruto se teintèrent un instant de souffrance ce qui n'échappa pas au brun qui claqua le haut du crâne de leur dernier musicien. Musicienne plutôt. Karin.

**- Tout ce que tu veux gamine mais pas ça tu le sais très bien!**

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans les yeux de la jeune fille et elle baissa les yeux vers ses jambes couvertes de cuirs alors que sa bouche se tordait en un rictus amère. Elle ne relèvera pas le surnom que pourtant elle détestait, elle l'avait bien mérité.

**- ... J'suis désolé choux j'avais oublié ... Je viens de fumer alors j'ai pas vraiment les idées claires, ... tu m'en veux pas ?**

Le jeune homme était blessé, affreusement, au plus profond de son âme. Pas que ce soit le fait d'avoir entendu l'insulte de la bouche de la jeune femme mais plutôt parce qu'il venait de se souvenir tout ce que ça signifiait pour lui, le nombre de fois qu'on le lui avait dit et répété, la haine avec laquelle les gens le regardait quand ils lui crachait ça à la gueule, leurs visages heureux quand il se roulait par terre de douleur face à leurs coups. Mais Karin était sa meilleure amie, elle n'avait simplement pas réfléchit alors il ne lui en voulait pas, après tout la drogue était un vrai fléaux. Ils étaient capable de le dire tous autant qu'ils étaient dans cette pièce.

Un sourire atrocement faux étira ses traits et il tendit la main vers la rousse qui gardait le visage vers le sol dans une intense concentration.

**- Si tu m'en donne 10 gramme je passe l'éponge.**

**- QUOI ? Mais genre c'est même pas juste ! T'es vraiment qu'un sale con s'pèce de blond de mes deux- ...**

**- J'entends bien chérie, j'entends bien ...**

En rechignant mais heureuse que son ami ne lui en veuille pas, la jeune femme farfouilla dans ses poches pour en extraire un petit sachet transparent qu'elle tendit avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde à son blond. Leur relation était vraiment étrange, ils se comportaient comme un couple alors que chacun était homosexuel, ce qui faisait halluciner tout le monde sauf eux et Itachi, ils se complétaient parfaitement bien et cette situation se passait de mots, à leur plus grand bonheur. La seule chose qui énervait la rousse était justement Itachi. Elle en était jalouse, tellement que ça la rongeait et la rendait méchante avec tout le monde et surtout lui. Elle voyait bien que les deux garçons étaient on ne peut plus proches sans être ensemble, elle même ne comprenait pas leur duo et elle s'y refusait tout commentaire sous peine de devenir vulgaire. Elle subissait juste, pour Naruto.

**- Merci la moche t'es la meilleure !**

**- C'est bon hein !** _Maugréa t'elle alors que malgré son air énervée, elle était clairement amusé par la simplicité du blond._

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce quand Itachi, qui tenait le chanteur entre ses bras musclés et tatoués de diverses formes et figures de la mythologie Japonaise, glissa son menton dans le cou de son ami dont le dos était collé à son torse lui-même tatoué et percé aux tétons. Son souffle chaud chatouilla les plus longues mèches blondes et il murmura avec douceur son envie de dormir avec lui le lendemain soir, situation qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien trop longtemps depuis qu'il était en couple avec Yahiko, celui qui lui avait donné le gout des dessins corporels par ailleurs.

Naruto accueilli la nouvelle avec joie et moult mouvements affirmatifs, il avait de la drogue, le brun avait toujours à boire, ils seraient seuls et avec beaucoup de choses à se dire, la nuit allait être blanche, c'était parfait. Il pourra noyer ses problèmes dans les bras chauds et réconfortants du brun pendant qu'il lui raconterait lui aussi ses problèmes de jeune adulte. Ils riront de la vie et argumenteront sur le fait qu'elle était une pure chienne. Ils allaient bien s'amuser.

**Note de l'auteure : _Alors oui je compte donner une importance particulière à Karin car dans le manga elle fait quand même partie de sa famille -du clan Uzumaki- et que je trouvait intéressant de travailler le contraste gentil et méchant originel. Dans le monde des "humains" les méchants sont bien représentés alors que c'est l'inverse pour les amis de Naruto dans le manga. Ce qui rendra le changement de monde encore plus chaotique et bordélique, tout ce qu'on aime non ? Donnez vos impressions._**


	3. Bah ouais la vie est une garce

_**Voilà, alors je suis très inspiré en ce moment donc deuxième chapitre rapidement. Je vous invite à aller sur mon blog où les images qui accompagne les chapitres sont très belles ! Sinon aller voir -fin lire- mes autres fictions, et vive le Yaoi !**_

_**L**_a musique dans les oreilles, Naruto parcourait apparemment tranquillement les couloirs de son lycée, les notes se déversant dans son corps et son âme, les apparences étaient pourtant trompeuses. Il était mal, nauséeux et fatigué, fatigué de sa vie, de sa médiocre existence et des insultes qui glissaient sur sa peaux pour lui perforer les veines et s'ancrer au plus profond de lui en le marquant à vie. Dans ce cas les écouteurs visés sur les oreilles et la musique à fond étaient devenu ses meilleurs alliés contre la bêtise et la méchanceté humaine.

Une main sur son téléphone, l'autre tenant son sac plein à craquer de cours plus rébarbatifs les uns que les autres et les yeux sur son écran ne lui permirent pas d'éviter ou de se retenir à quelque chose quand une épaule musclée rentra en collision avec son torse mince, presque maigre. Son corps effectua presque une rotation entière avant de rencontrer plutôt violemment la rangée de casiers maintenus contre le mur du couloir, un cadenas rentra dans sa colonne vertébral et une exclamation de surprise et de douleur qu'il ne put contenir fit sourire son vis-à-vis.

Les écouteurs pendouillant maintenant lamentablement sur le sol, maintenu par son portable dont l'écran venait de rendre l'âme en se brisant contre un coin métalique, Naruto releva lentement le visage vers l'adolescent qui lui faisait face, une insulte au bord des lèvres.

**- Bah alors, tu tiens plus sur tes jambe blondasse ? Faut arrêter de te faire enculer tu saurais p'têtre marcher !**

Un rire grave froissa son coeur alors qu'il était reprit par trois autres garçon derrière celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde, son bourreau depuis maintenant six ans, un grand, musclé et beau brun, Kiba Inuzuka. Rien qu'au nom on n'avait pas envie de s'en approcher, et Naruto eut le malheur de se retrouver dans la même classe que lui alors qu'il essayait de comprendre sa sexualité, au collège. Depuis le garçon n'avait pas arrêté de le bousculer, l'insulter, l'humilier à longueur de journée, allant même jusqu'a rester seul avec lui dans les vestiaires pour lui montrer sa façon de penser, une façon d'hétéro, comme un 'vrai mec" d'après lui. Car lui n'en était pas un peut-être ?

**- Il dit rien la tapette ?**

Naruto ravala les mots brûlants qui menaçait de sortir en serrant les dents alors qu'il restait à moitié écroulé au sol, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire mettre à tabac aujourd'hui, il devait aller voir Itachi le soir même et ne voulait pas s'expliquer, une fois de plus, sur les bleus qui parcouraient son corps. Au lieu de cela il garda son regard acier teinté de douleur et de peine sur la petite bande de connard, comme aimait les appeler Karin, composé de Neji, très doué en arts martiaux, comme pouvait en témoigner ses côtes plus d'une fois brisées par les jambes minces et sveltes, Lee, un de ces anciens ami guitariste qui dut abandonner la musique à cause d'une blessure trop sérieuse au poignet après s'être battu trop violemment, l'incapacité de faire ce qu'il l'aime l'ayant rendu aigri et rancunier.

Ensuite venait la plus grande tristesse de Naruto, Gaara, celui qui avait causé la perte de Lee, un pauvre toxicomane violent, traumatisé, violenté et battu par son père et sa fratrie. Pour lui le blond avait tout essayer, devenir son ami, lui ouvrir les yeux, lui parler, se battre parfois même pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il le pensait car au fond, ils étaient semblables. Seulement la drogue lui avait fermé l'esprit et le coeur, l'enfermant dans une spirale autodestructrice d'une force inimaginable. Naruto ne pouvait que se dire qu'il avait tout foiré quand il posait ses yeux sur ceux verts et cerclé de noir du pauvre garçon.

**- Tu vois bien qu'a force de sucer des bites, sa mâchoire ne peut plus s'ouvrir normalement !** Lança sur le ton de la confidence le dernier membre de la bande, lui crachant gracieusement dessus au passage.

Sakura. Cette fille était la méchanceté à l'état pur. Vicieuse, manipulatrice, de mauvaise foi, menteuse et sexuellement frustrée elle collectionnait les coups d'un soir en gardant un film de leur ébat qu'elle aimait partager avec tout le monde sur son blog. Servant aussi et surtout à incendier Naruto, dire à quel point il pouvait être immonde, monstrueux et répugnant. La jeune femme se complaisait dans les insultes qu'elle lui versait quotidiennement, se servant plus de son imagination pour lui faire du mal plutôt que pour travailler ses cours.

**- Hn. On se casse d'ici, j'ai prévu autre chose pour lui de toutes façon.**

La reine avait parlé et ses sujets avaient obéis dans de dernières insultes, crachats, regards haineux et coups de pieds entre ses côtes encore douloureuses de la dernière fois. Naruto se releva vivement pour frapper de toutes ses forces un casier déjà bien défoncés par les coups répétitifs, un peu comme son coeur en fait.

**- Putain.**

Un mot qui résumait bien sa vie. Il avait bien essayer de se défendre avant, au début, mais il était tellement jeune quand les injures ont commencés à pleuvoir qu'il y était presque habitué, il faisait avec et c'était bien ça qui gênait Itachi. Il lui répétait sans cesse de se défendre mais le blond en était tout bonnement incapable. Il ne pouvait blesser personne, ne pouvait pas faire du mal et il préférais se retrouver en béquille plutôt que de devoir frapper ses bourreaux. Dans tout les cas il ne pourrait rien contre eux, il était mince grand et chétif, un physique plutôt efféminé qui n'arrangeait un rien sa situation.

Alors si au départ les insultes était sur sa différence physique, trop blond pour un Japonais, né d'une union hors mariage, yeux trop clairs, pas assez musclé, trop maigre, trop chétif, trop petit puis trop grand, rien n'allait jamais comme il fallait, c'était le monstre de foire dont tout le monde se foutait et si il avait commencé par se défendre il ne répliquait plus et fermait son coeur aux autres, sauf à ses deux meilleurs amis, eux-même victime de la dureté de la vie, cette chienne.

**- En plus ils m'ont mis en retard ces cons ...**

Un regard de confirmation sur son portable et le jeune homme ramassa ses affaires en vitesse avant de courir le long du couloir, du hall d'entrée et enfin de la grille de l'établissement et sortit enfin de son lycée en jurant. La voiture du brun était déjà là, chié. Naruto prit quand même le temps de coincer un de ses précieux joints caché dans la poche intérieur de sa veste en jean alors qu'il rentrait dans la grosse berline de son ami.

**- T'a du feu 'Tachi ?**

Aucune réponse ne vint mais il put faire rougir le bout de sa précieuse drogue en ayant un fantôme de sourire sur ses lèvres. Dès qu'il était avec lui son corps se détendait instantanément, comme un réflexe, comme si il savait lui aussi qu'il était en sécurité dès que le brun était dans ses parages, ce qu'il ne manquait jamais de faire quand ils étaient ensemble, bien qu'ils ne soient pas dans le même lycée, Itachi ayant cinq ans de plus que le blond.

**- Mec faut que je décompresse ce soir.**

**- Hn. J'ai invité des gens faut que tu te socialise.**

Étonnement. Naruto se retourna vivement vers celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-frère, une bonne dose d'affection en plus. Là c'était de la colère.

**- Tu te fous d'ma gueule ? **

Silence. Itachi voulait tellement que _son_ blond se fasse des amis de son âge qu'il en devenait parfois franchement lourd. Pour lui la folle rousse n'était pas une bonne fréquentation, aussi bien comprenait elle sa douleur, il ne l'aimait pas. Naruto était un tel soleil, une boule d'énergie qui se meure jour après jour mais qu'on ne remarquera que quand ce sera trop tard.

**- Non mais sérieux mêle toi de tes affaires sale con, tu crois que si j'ai pas d'amis c'est que je fais exprès?! **

Seul un soupir lui répondit, voilà qu'il recommençait. Comme si il ne pouvait pas comprendre, ils se connaissaient assez bien pour se comprendre sans se parler et le mutisme du brun voulait tout dire. Seulement le plus jeune ne voulait pas entendre ça alors il tira une grande bouffée pour lui cracher la fumée au visage.

**- Arrête toi.**

**- Non. **

**- Arrête. Toi. Uchiha. De. Merde.**

Le crissement des pneus dérapant sur l'asphalte explosa le silence pesant qui venait de prendre l'habitacle. Itachi avait voulu rendre service en sachant pertinemment que ça n'allait pas plaire à son ami et pourtant il avait choisit d'assumer ses choix. Ce qui ne lui avait pas plus.

Naruto ouvrit la porte à la volé, bien décidé à sortir avant de sentir la chaleur de la main de son ainé sur son poignet, l'empêchant de s'en aller. Un soupir désabusé fusa et il se rassit avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde. Un sourire contrit l'accueillit et il entendit le froissement des habits du brun quand celui ci posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser. Le leur. Celui qui voulait tout dire si on y prêtait attention. C'est pourquoi il ferma les yeux et sentit le pardon, la culpabilité et l'amour du brun. Naruto ne lui en voulait pas, comment aurait il pu ?

Ils ne surent qui avait amorcé le premier mouvement mais leurs langues se rencontrèrent, ce n'était pas la première fois mais c'était le cas pour ce que ça représentait. Les muscles humides s'enroulèrent lentement, goutant la saveur de l'autre, partageant toute la tendresse qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Un gémissement indécent glissa des lèvres entrouvertes du blond et Itachi cru bon de mettre fin à leur baiser, bien plus chaud que ce à quoi ils étaient habitué.

**- Je suis désolé Naru'. Mais tu ne ma pas laissé finir, il y aura Dei', Saso', Konan, Madara, Kakashi, Suigetsu, les jumeaux, Tayu', Kimimaro, Kabuto et même le requin !**

Un véritable sourire fleurit sur le visage bronzé et il ne put qu'acquiescer. Il avait eu peur pour rien, tout ses gens étaient les amis d'Itachi. Enfin plus exactement ses collègues de trafics, défonce et autre joyeusetés. Mais c'était mieux que ce à quoi ils s'était attendu, heureusement.

**- Tu sais que si il apprend que tu l'appelle comme ça, il te détruira?**

**- Tu le fais bien toi alors pourquoi pas moi?**

**- C'pas pareil.**

**- Hn.**

Leurs rires résonnèrent dans la voiture et le brun reprit tranquillement sa conduite. Il était vrai que Naruto, en pleine recherche de sa sexualité, avait essayé de nombreuses choses avec toutes les personnes dont il savait qu'il ne se ferait pas insulter ou mal juger, ses amis drogués mais gentil avaient fait l'affaire pour répondre aux questions de l'adolescent. Mais par contre, un en particulier dont il n'avait justement pas parlé à son meilleur ami, lui avait laissé une trace indélébile, marqué au fer rouge dans son âme. Sai. Un être maintenant tout ce qu'il y à de plus abjecte et vil. Il pouvait même rivaliser avec Sakura et Ino réunit si il voulait, ça montrait le niveau de cruauté dont il pouvait faire preuve ...

La musique était assourdissante. L'alcool coulait à flot et la drogue passait le plus naturellement du monde de main en main pour arriver jusqu'à sa nouvelle proie, le méprisant, snob, détaché, drogué et sexy professeur de maths du brun, qui cachait visiblement bien son jeu étant donné que c'était celui qui avait le plus absorbé de poudre alors qu'il paraissait n'avoir prit d'un joint. Une pure merveille, un ange aux cheveux blanc. Kakashi.

Naruto se pourlécha les lèvres alors qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur son micro pour le mettre près de Karin qui chantait avec lui le refrain de leur nouvelle chanson, Suigetsu sur les talons, se dandinant sur la piste comme un parfait crétin, mimant des mouvement d'air guitare avec une intense concentration. Leurs voix résonnaient dans le bruit ambiant de la maison et il put voir que la drogue coulant dans les veines n'arrêtait personne pour danser, bien au contraire, et surtout pas celui qu'il comptait mettre dans son lit.

Les paroles échauffaient l'ambiance déjà bien sensuelle et on pouvait même voir les jumeaux Ukon et Sakon se partager un baiser des plus chaud agrémenté d'une épaisse soufflette entre leur lèvres coloriées de maquillages. Ces deux là n'avaient aucune pudeur dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, ce qui donnait déjà le ton de la soirée, reprit par Sasori et Deidara copulant dans un coins, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas comprit.

**- Naruuuuu' ! Il te dévore du regard va le voir ! En plus il est sexyyy !**

Entre deux phrases hurlées dans le micro, retransmises par les énormes enceintes et diffusées dans les oreilles presque ensanglantées de l'assemblée, la rousse avait glissé son avis dans l'oreille percé du blond. D'après elle il fallait ab-so-lu-ment que son petit Naruto se tape Kakashi, étant un des meilleurs coup de la ville.

**- Mais comment tu sais ça toi ? T'es pas lesb-**

**- Mais tout le monde le sait ça, c'est comme ta faculté à être vocal, même moi je le sais !**

Naruto ne prit même pas la peine de rougir ou répliquer et préféra claquer un baiser sur la joue de son amie avant de courir sur la piste de danse pour coller son corps transpirant, collant et échauffé, à celui de l'adulte, pressant ses fesses rebondies contre son bassin en mouvement. N'éprouvant aucun signe de rejet, le plus jeune commença à déhancher son corps contre le siens, usant de sa taille et de ses mains pour caresser chaque morceaux de peau apparents, glissant avec l'aide se sa sueur sur le corps ivoire de l'homme.

L'adulte sourit avec entendement en voyant, sentant, admirant le blond glisser la pointe de sa langue rose sur l'ourlet de ses délicieuse lèvres rougies, caressant comme un prédateur ses canines un peu trop longues. Ses mains montèrent alors de leurs propres volontés sur les hanches du plus jeune, son ventre dénudés laissant apparent son magnifique tatouage de renard, son torse son cou, sa nuque, son menton, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses dents blanches ... La pulpe de son pouce pénétra dans la bouche du blond, leurs corps prirent naturellement le même rythme et leurs regard s'entrechoquèrent. Ils avaient envie.

**- Tu n'es pas un peu jeune dis moi ... ?**

Un sourire éclatant lui répondit et le plus vieux ne reçut pour seul réponse qu'une main chaude et ferme dans la sienne l'entraînant dans une pièce fermé, loin de toutes l'agitation, là où les basses de la musique résonnaient encore dans le sol, faisant vibrer leurs corps maintenant mis à nus, créant un assourdissement dans leurs esprits, leurs âmes, tandis que Kakashi plaquait son partenaire contre un mur.

Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, soumettant le blond qui ondulait des hanches pour rencontrer leurs deux virilités dressés, leurs mains accrochèrent des tétons tendus, des muscles saillant, des courbes encore enfantines, des bleus presque disparu ou encore frais présent à intervalle régulier sur le corps de l'adolescent, leurs jambes se mêlants et une poigne de fer crispé dans des cheveux soleil rejète la tête en arrière pour pouvoir en mordre le cou, plantant des dents dans une peau tannée et caramélisé, salée par la transpiration.

**- Dépêches toi ! Prend moi Kakashiii ...**

Une vois trainante, langoureuse, envoutante, désireuse. L'homme ne se fit pas prier et écarta outrageusement les jambes un peu trop fines de Naruto, pressa leurs torses pour le maintenir contre le mur et sans prendre le temps de le préparer, aidé par la sieur recouvrant en abondance leur corps, bascula d'un coup de rein sec dans l'intimité palpitante.

**- Ah !**

Un gémissement rauque fit rire le jeune homme, il était serré et le savait, ce fut donc sans attendre que son partenaire ne s'y habitue qu'il commença à faire mouvoir ses hanches dans une hyptonique danse sexuelle. Gémissant au bruit de la rencontre de leurs corps, criant à la sensation d'être remplit, s'envolant de son esprit au mouvements répétitifs de vas-et-viens à l'intérieur de son corps bouillant, espérant étouffer le brasier qu'il voulait éteindre en laissant glisser le membre chaud et pulsant de son nouvel amant. Il n'allait pas rester avec lui, juste après leurs ébats ils allaient se quitter en bon terme et riront de ce moment qu'ils avaient passés sous l'influence de la drogue dans quelques jours. Ils profitaient juste pour le moment.

**- Plus fort ! Oui comme ça KAKASHI ! Haaa- aah !**

Dans un érotique dernier coup de son corps, l'adulte se déversa en soupirant dans le corps du blond qui, se sentant enfin remplie de le semence brûlante de son partenaire, se répandit sur son ventre et les abdominaux parfaitement bien dessiné du professeur.

Un dernier sourire de plaisir, un baiser reçut sur le front et il vit partir en titubant le trentenaire. Sans un seul regret ou instant de répit, le blond fouilla dans son jean encore pendant à ses chevilles pour y sortir une petite pilule. D'un geste assuré il l'écrasa sur le haut de sa main et snifa la poudre ainsi obtenu. C'était légèrement spartiate mais il s'en branlait complètement, il était si bien.

**- A ce que je vois tout ce qu'on te dit est la pure vérité petite merde.**

Une poigne forte renverse violemment sa tête contre le sol et il sentit le sang envahir ses narines et sa gorge, dans un mouvement naturel de répulsion il essaya de se relever pour reprendre une respiration normal seulement quelque chose le maintenait encore au sol. Il grogna et battit des bras quand il sentit qu'on lui plaquait dans son dos. Craquement sec.

**- BORDEL !**

On lui avait cassé le poignet, qui était le connard qui - .. ? Une voix familière explosa de rire quand un autre coup le cueillit au creux des reins, ses côtes firent un bruit étrange et il ne put que gémir piteusement.

**- Oh le monstre devient grossier ? Respecte moi un peu, tu vaut pas mieux qu'un insecte alors apprend à t'agenouiller devant moi.**

**- Ki- .. ba? qu'est ce tu fous làaaaAAH... ?**

La reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un gémissement quand celui qu'il identifia comme Gaara, en apercevant une couleur inhabituelle de cheveux, le redressa brusquement et frappa avec rapidité son menton qui craqua sinistrement. Un autre coup plut sur son bassin, ses côtes, son visage, le défigurant de plus en plus, craquant sa peau, explosant ses vaisseaux sanguins, brisant des os et du cartilage.

**- Attend attend, je veux qu'il me supplie.**

Une vois féminine, Sakura. Un rire strident et irritant, Ino, une insulte virulente, Tenten, la petite amie de Neji, celui qui le maintenait au sol, face contre terre, les bras croisé étrangement dans le dos, genoux écorché sur le parquet rugueux, comme un chien qu'on punit, ce qu'il était à l'instant. Ils étais tous là, comment avaient il put entrer sans qu'Itachi ne le voit ? Il ne put réfléchir plus longuement quand un talon aiguille se planta sans ménagement dans ses parties intimes, une plainte étouffée résonna entre leurs rires gras et rauque, ce qui ne les attisa qu'encore plus à sa plus grand honte.

**- Mon coeur ? Tu veux le castrer la tapette ? C'est con il ne pourra plus enculer personne !**

**- Tu vois bien que c'est l'inverse qu'il aime, c'est qu'il n'a pas d'honneur en fait ce merdeux ..**

Le reste de la conversation lui parut de plus en plus lointaine, les coups que Gaara, probablement shooté à l'extasie tellement la force de ses coups étaient importante, tombant sur l'intégralité de son corps meurtrit. Naruto le sentait partout, c'était impossible, ils devaient être plusieurs à le tabasser, oui c'était surement ça, plusieurs ... Son esprit sombra dans l'inconscience alors que son corps convulsait sous les bleus qui apparaissaient de plus en plus sur lui, entre les légères rigoles de sang perlant sur sa peaux caramel, si beau dans la douleur.

**_Mot de l'auteure : Je vous ai surpris avec un lemon Kakashi/Naruto? J'avoue que j'ai abusé en mettant Naruto uke mais il faut que la transition soit ouf t'vois ? Comment vous trouvez l'intervention -assez violente- de Kiba et sa bande certes rapide mais je ne voulait pas décrire autant de violence si mesquine? La scène était-elle réaliste? Vous comprenez la mise en bouche maintenant du coup? Alors on ne voit pas beaucoup Karin et Itachi mais je compte les faire intervenir dans le monde de ninja, vous verrez comment (; Vous avez aimés, l'écriture, le style, le déroulement de la fiction, le chapitre? Vos personnages préférés? Des envies de couples ? Des remarques?_**


End file.
